


Звездный Волк

by NewBadGirl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Crack, Getting Together, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 03:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1672610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewBadGirl/pseuds/NewBadGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История, в которой Эллисон – Люк, Стайлз – Лея, Дерек – Хан, а Эрика – Чуи (Чубакка). На это есть определенные причины. Ах да, Стайлз и Дерек влюбляются за три акта и четыре сцены.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Звездный Волк

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Star Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011687) by [lupinus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupinus/pseuds/lupinus). 



> Большое спасибо моей бете [DrWinter](http://archiveofourown.org/users/DrWinter/pseuds/DrWinter) за помощь!

**Эпизод IV: Новая надежда**

— Не слишком ли ты маловат для штурмовика? — спросил Стайлз. Черта с два он перестанет дерзить, даже если он и был схвачен самым большим злодеем в галактике.

Штурмовик снял свой шлем. И оказалось, что под ним женщина. Это как раз-таки дало объяснение тому, почему штурмовик такой низкорослый и щуплый. Интересно, почему среди них не было штурмовиков женского пола? И почему Стайлз не подумал об этом раньше?

— Мы здесь, чтобы спасти тебя, — заявила штурмовик. Ее лицо было серьезным и очень привлекательным, и это совсем не успокаивало. Эти качества его отсюда не выведут.

— Эллисон, — позвал второй штурмовик, как только вошел в комнату. – Нам пора.

Даже не взглянув на Стайлза, тот лишь указал оружием в сторону выхода. Эллисон кивнула и снова повернулась к Стайлзу.

— Пойдем с нами.

Стайлз сомневался, стоит ли это делать.

— Нас послал Ал Андеа Тон, — сказала она, и Стайлз понял, что за хрень здесь происходит. Должно быть, он тоже прилетел с ними, да и ему самому не очень хотелось здесь оставаться.

Как Стайлз и предположил, искренность и доброта Эллисон оказались бесполезными, хотя она и очень хорошо управлялась со своим бластером. Хотя в самом конце ее хорошая стрельба не помогла и, чтобы спастись, им пришлось прыгнуть в отсек уплотнителя мусора.

Серьезно. Из-за своих горе-спасителей Стайлз застрял в мусорном уплотнителе. Они просто безнадежны. Единственное, что могло сыграть им на руку – это умопомрачительная красота и наличие у каждого крупной нижней челюсти. Как так получилось вообще, что Стайлза свело с этими некомпетентными спасателями, которые оказались самыми красивыми людьми в галактике?

К тому же, насколько Эллисон была доброй, настолько же ее друг, Дерек, был ворчливым. Он был очень раздражительным.

— Отличная попытка спасения, — подметил Стайлз.

Дерек сердито на него уставился.

— Как раз этого и не хватало для завершения сегодняшнего дня, — сказал Стайлз, сложа руки на груди. — После того, как меня похитили, допрашивали и я увидел модную катастрофу, которой является Дарт Виктория, ко мне на помощь подоспели спасатели, из-за которых я застрял в канализации вместо того, чтобы быть на пути домой. Ах, да, и к тому же вся моя, блядь, планета погибла.

Дерек зарычал — действительно зарычал — на него. Его компаньонка, мужественная блондинка, которая разговаривала с Дереком на каком-то другом языке, практически игнорируя Стайлза и Эллисон, рассмеялась. Она что-то сказала Дереку, на что тот сердито нахмурился и ответил: «Да, он не прав, к тому же он та еще заноза в заднице».

Стайлз решил для себя, что она ему нравится. И пока он не мог сказать того же о Дереке.

Когда они наконец-то выбрались со вражеской базы и остановились там, где безопасно — или, по крайней мере, было безопаснее — Стайлз принял самый долгий душ в его жизни. Любой бы так поступил, раз искупавшись в мусорном блоке. И в нем действительно водилось _морское чудовище_.

Когда он переоделся и вышел из своей каюты, Стайлз нашел Дерека и его блондинку, Эрику, в отсеке пилота. Дерек принюхался. Как грубо. Все-таки Стайлз не один искупался в сточных водах.

— Хочу спросить, это ржавое корыто точно выдержит полет?

Дерек кинул на него очередной хмурый взгляд, явно задетый его словами.

— Это ржавое корыто — самый быстроходный корабль во всей галактике.

Стайлз удивленно выгнул бровь. Корабль, может, и быстрый, но точно не красивый. Конечно, он понимал, что надежность куда важнее внешнего вида, но все равно было так приятно выводить Дерека из себя. Тот, оказывается, был очень чувствительным. К тому же еще и жутко привлекательным, а это хмурое выражение лица, на удивление, придавало ему еще большего шарма.

— Ты не стоишь всех этих проблем, даже за вознаграждение, — проворчал Дерек. Эрика засмеялась и сказала что-то на своем языке. Дерек еще сильнее нахмурился.

— Вознаграждение? — переспросил Стайлз.

Именно в этот момент Эллисон появилась в кабине управления.

— Это _она_ так сказала.

— Что?

Стайлз взглянул, по-видимому, на совсем-не-милую Эллисон.

Та упрямо дернула подбородком.

— Что? Мне нужно было, чтобы он согласился помочь!

Стайлз встретился взглядом с Дереком.

— Да? Мне и Эрике нужно есть. К тому же, _она_ хотела тебя спасти, потому что считает тебя симпатичным.

— А ты так не считаешь?

— Я недостаточно идеальный для того, чтобы пожертвовать всем ради милой мордашки.

— Я знала, что должна помочь, как только увидела твое сообщение Андеа Тон, — сказала Эллисон тем же обманчиво искренним тоном. Тогда же Стайлз решил, что больше она никогда его не обманет. Эллисон опасна. Более того, она так зазывно хлопала ему ресницами, будто надеясь на что-то.

Стайлз был немного задет: у него всегда была слабость к людям, которые не испытывали к нему ответных чувств.

Тем более, его определенно больше привлекали раздражительные субъекты, а приветливым он, наоборот, не доверял. Кто же знал, да? Поэтому пока Эллисон строила ему глазки, а Дерек просто сердито его разглядывал, Стайлз решил прояснить один момент.

Он обхватил лицо Дерека ладонями и притянул к себе. Хейл попытался увернуться, но под губами Стайлза его губы были мягкими и податливыми. Он даже приоткрыл рот, когда Стайлз осторожно скользнул языком между его губами.

Стайлз отстранился, быстро оглядев потрясенные лица присутствующих и то, как Дерек облизал свои губы, и только после этого удалился.

Пусть спасители Стайлза идиоты, но с ними довольно весело. Может быть, все-таки это не самое худшее спасение на свете.

**Эпизод V** **: Империя наносит ответный удар**

— Дерек! Нет! _Дерек_! — Стайлз рванул из крепко держащих его рук, но было бесполезно. Стражники, которые задержали их, были слишком сильны.

Руки Дерека были скованы магическими наручниками: он не мог их сломать и не мог обратиться в оборотня. Дерек был в ловушке.

Этот день был абсолютной катастрофой с самого начала. Они прилетели сюда в надежде найти безопасное пристанище, предполагая, что Питер их союзник.

Хейлы были важными политическими деятелями на их родной планете, одни из последних, кто бросили вызов Империи. Дереку было всего пятнадцать, когда Дарт Кейт использовала его, чтобы добраться до его родителей и убить их за неповиновение. Огонь очень хорошо с этим справился, забрав жизни всех членов семьи Хейлов и, соответственно, запугав остальных. Дерек и Стайлз думали, что дядя будет другом Альянсу повстанцев.

Они ошиблись.

— Девкалион жаждет тебя увидеть. Ты нам должен, Дерек, за то, что сделал.

Стайлз видел, как широко распахнулись глаза Дерека. Как раз два дня назад он признался Стайлзу, что Питер не знал — или, может, тому было просто наплевать — о его случайной связи с темным лордом.

Стайлз снова начал вырываться, хотя и понятия не имел, что будет делать дальше, если у него все-таки получится. Они находились на вражеской планете в неизвестном городе и черте знает каком здании. Даже если бы он смог сбежать от стражников, Дерек с Эрикой были скованны и у них не было оружия.

Эрика закричала на своем языке, а Дерек в ответ грустно и понимающе кивнул. Он не сопротивлялся, когда Питер начал говорить о карбоните. Дерек выглядел смирившимся и принявшим свою участь, как будто он ее, блядь, ждал, как будто он заслуживал это наказание.

Стайлз знал, что произошло с Дереком и его семьей, он знал. Но он так же знал, каким человеком был Дерек. Хейл был тем, кто помог уничтожить Звезду смерти; тем, кто помог Эллисон выжить в снежной буре; тем, кто рисковал всем, ради парочки незнакомцев и благого дела.

И теперь Стайлз вынужден стоять столбом, пока прекрасного человека заморозят в карбоните и отдадут в лапы Девкалиона, волку без моральных принципов.

Дерек стоял неподвижно и спокойно, его лицо не выражало ни единой эмоции, как чертов мученик, который принимает это все, слово так и должно быть. Словно это единственный способ, чтобы спасти всех остальных. От осознания сердце Стайлза ухнуло в груди. Он, блядь, его любит.

Питер толкнул Дерека на середину платформы гигантской машины сухой заморозки.

— Дерек! — снова позвал Стайлз.

Дерек посмотрел на него, потом обернулся к Питеру.

— Они будут свободны.

— Против них ничего не имею, — согласился Питер.

— Дай мне слово, — потребовал Дерек.

Питер кивнул головой.

— Клянусь. Они смогут спокойно вернуться на твою ржавую посудину, как только ты спокойно отправишься в путь.

Дерек согласно кивнул.

— Она узнает, если ты не сдержишь обещание, — загадочно произнес он. Потом Дерек повернулся к Стайлзу, и в его взгляде читалось спокойствие. Как будто он, блядь, был согласен практически умереть, потому что будет знать, что Эрика и Стайлз будут вне опасности.

— Я люблю тебя, — выпалил Стайлз. Он не мог промолчать, потому что у него больше может и не быть возможности сказать это Дереку. Вероятно, это был его последний шанс, поэтому Стайлз признался.

Взгляд Дерека потеплел, и разве не охуенно дерьмовая жизнь у Стайлза, раз он нашел мужчину, достойного любви, понял, что у них действительно может что-то получиться, настоящие отношения, а теперь, через несколько мгновений, его превратят в эскимо.

Платформа начала опускаться и Дерек сказал:

— Я знаю.

 

 **Эпизод VI** : **Возвращение джедая**

Ладно, возможно, Стайлз и Эрика придумали не самый лучший план. Конечно, быть пойманным и переодетым в бикини золотого цвета можно считать за огромный провал.

Сидя в ногах у Девкалиона, прикованный за ошейник Стайлз думал о том, что Эрике, скорее всего, сейчас намного лучше, чем ему. Даже если она и сидит в заточении с ослепшим Дереком, по крайней мере, она полностью одета.

А еще с ней был Дерек.

Стайлз опустил голову. Они были так близко. Он освободил Дерека из карбонита, прикоснулся к его лицу и погладил по щеке. Затем пришел Девкалион и оттащил их друг от друга, кинул Дерека с Эрикой в темницу, а Стайлза одел в этот тупой откровенный наряд.

В данную секунду Стайлз ненавидел свою жизнь. Очень сильно. Стайлз был не против вожделенных взглядов, но ему не хотелось ловить эти взгляды от _этих_ людей.

И он уже начал думать о том, что им не удастся выбраться. После всего, что с ними случилось, он еще, возможно, увидит, как Дерек и Эрика умрут, пока он будет сидеть на цепи практически обнаженный.

И тогда появилась Эллисон.

Эллисон отточила свои способности с тех пор, как Стайлз видел ее в последний раз. И это было хорошо, потому что даже если зрение Дерека восстановится после долгого пребывания в карбоните – способность оборотней исцеляться здесь очень полезна – он и Эрика все еще были скованы. Стайлз был не в лучшем положении. К счастью, в отличие от Эллисон.

Когда Эллисон, Эрика, Дерек и его приятель Дэнни скинули всех подручных Девкалиона в яму к монстру, а Стайлз воспользовался своей цепью, чтобы избавиться от самого Девкалиона, они перебрались на палубу, живые и невредимые. Больше не обремененный цепью Стайлз, который стащил ключи с тела Девкалиона, кинулся к Дереку, все еще скованному кандалами.

Хейл посмотрел на него. На его лице было потрясающе нежное выражение, которое появилось при виде Стайлза, пока неожиданно оно не сменилось на сердитый взгляд.

— Какого черта на тебе надето?

Стайлз, моргнув, осмотрел свой наряд.

— Идея Девкалиона.

Дерек сильнее нахмурился и выглядел он очень недовольным. Стайлз не мог понять почему. Дерек должен был радоваться. Они были живы и собирались убраться с этой, в буквальном смысле, адской бездны в пустыне.

— Как долго ты это носил?

Стайлз пожал плечами.

— С тех пор, как Девкалион нас поймал. Все то время, когда ты проснулся, я думаю.

— И на протяжении… они все…— проворчал Дерек, оглянувшись вокруг.

— Хм, ты прав, Дерек. Ему не идет этот цвет, — сказал Дэнни, неторопливо оглядев Стайлза с ног до головы и хитро ухмыльнувшись. Стайлзу это не понравилось. Единственный человек, которому было позволено так на него смотреть — это Дерек, но он ничего подобного не делал. Но после осмотра Дэнни тот выглядел еще больше выведенным из себя.

Дерек стянул с себя рубашку и передал ее Стайлзу.

— Держи. Надень это.

Стайлз посмотрел на рубашку. Теперь Дерек был полуобнаженным, и в душе Стайлз поддержал его порыв, но он был не уверен, что если наденет одну рубашку, ему это сильно поможет.

К ним присоединились Эллисон с Эрикой, и последняя тоже прошлась заинтересованным взглядом по телу Стайлза. Дерек зарычал.

Стайлз устал от повышенного внимания к собственному телу, поэтому с благодарностью принял предложенную рубашку.

Эрика надулась, когда Стайлз ее надел, и сказала что-то, отчего глаза Дерека загорелись красным.

В рубашке Дерека Стайлз выглядел смешно. Она была свободной на Дереке, чтобы быть удобной при обращении, а Стайлз чуть ли в ней не тонул.

К счастью, дополнительные складки означали то, что она будет достаточно длинной, чтобы прикрыть задницу.

Здорово было снова носить одежду. Стайлзу нравилось.

***

Твою мать! Простреленное бластером плечо чертовски болело! Стайлзу _вообще_ не нравилось.

Дерек затащил его в укрытие и зажал рукой рану, а потом начал использовать свою волчью магию, и боль начала понемногу уходить.

— Потрясающе, — невнятно произнес Стайлз.

— Ты… ты в порядке?

На измученном лице Дерека читалось беспокойство.

— Со мной все будет в порядке.

— Будет, как только я отведу тебя в безопасное место и залатаю, — брови Дерека были сильно нахмурены, а губы сжаты в тонкую линию.

Стайлз постарался ободряюще улыбнуться, но все, что у него вышло, это гримаса боли. Что ж, по крайней мере, он попытался.

Дерек достал повязку из кармана в тот момент, когда рядом с ними прозвучал голос:

— Руки вверх!

Дерек застыл. Он посмотрел на Стайлза и медленно поднялся на ноги. Если они не использовали аконит с его родной планеты, Дерек, скорее всего, сможет излечиться от всего, чем бы они его ни ранили, но он ни за что не подставит Стайлза под удар.

И Стайлз так же не был намерен подвергать опасности Дерека. Он все еще держал бластер в руке и без сомнений собирался воспользоваться им, ведь жизнь Дерека была под угрозой.

Дерек заметил движение пальцев Стайлза и улыбнулся.

— Я люблю тебя, — ласково произнес он.

— Тебе же лучше, если это правда, — ухмыльнулся Стайлз.

Прежде чем отскочить в сторону, Дерек широко и лучезарно улыбнулся, а Стайлз выстрелил из бластера прямо в лицо штурмовику.

Никто не смел угрожать его мужчине.


End file.
